Never Say Never
by ABeautifulLieSavoir
Summary: EverythinG started with a wound after saving a cat. DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT. HOPE YOU LIKE TEH ONESHOT


"Doctor Cullen, we have a girl who has just fell of a tall wall and has a really nasty cut on her left arm and forehead" the nurse informed

I could smell that blood from kilometres of distance. I don't understand why I feel so captivated by the smell of her blood, but still I tried to calm down my senses and made my way to the bed where she was laying and talking with a nurse:

"what do we have here?" I said as I smiled down at her

"well, doctor we have some nasty cuts here" the nurse smiled at me

"ok. let me see them" I smiled at the girl on the bed as I checked the cuts" ok, we need some stitches on the cuts on her arm and two on her forehead" as I said this the nurse was getting everything ready, and when I started stitching her cuts she winced" tell me, how did you get these cuts, Miss…"

"just call me April" she tried to smile, though a face of hurt came to her face

"so, how did you get them, April?"

"well, I was trying to get my neighbour's cat down a wall and when I got her on my arms I fell"

"you got these trying to save a cat" I chuckled

"yes"

"well, is the cat alright?"

"yes, she is sound and safe on her owner's house" I looked at her and then finished treating her.

"ok, finished" I smiled again earning an smile from her taking my air away

"thank doctor…."

"call me Carlisle" she smiled again. I cannot understand why just a smile from this girl could make my heart go crazy, I just couldn't explain it.

"ok, thanks, Carlisle. I'll be back when I need my stitches be taken off"

"yes, in a week you should come to take them off" I helped her got off the bed" see you in a week, April"

"yeah , see you Doc."

Two days passed since the encounter and my sons and daughters knew about everything that happened in that day, because of the fabulous power of Edward who read my mind once he saw me spacing out on the couch. They were happy for me to have found my meant to be after Esme's dead, when I swore that I would never be with another woman, because of all the love that I professed to Esme. I was walking in the supermarket with my trolley when I bumped into another trolley:

"I'm sorry!" I said and looked at the person who was with the trolley

"hello, Doc!" she said cheerfully" how are you doing?"

"fine, April and you?"

"fine too, just shopping something to eat" she smiled

"yeah, me too I'm shopping food" I said nervously

"what else would you buy in a food supermarket" she laughed a bit

"yeah, sorry"

"nah, it's ok, Carlisle" she said my name and I think that I could melt in that precise moment"ok, I'm going to pay for this" she sounded sad and she started walking to the cashier

"wait, April" I couldn't believe what I was going to do before I did it" would you like to take a walk with me? I mean if you don't have anything else to do" I looked at her and she was surprised but then a smiled spread across her face

"sure, Carlisle. I would love to. I will be waiting for you in the parking place"

"ok, see you in a bit, then"

I run around the supermarket trying to get all that I wanted as fast as possible. Once I bought everything that I need I put everything on my car and made my way towards her. I just followed her smell and there she was waiting for me:

"hey" I said as I got near her

"hey, so…. Where are we going?"

After some hours passed I knew almost everything about her and she about me and it was time for us to go back home:

"time flies by, don't you think Carlisle?" she smiled at me

"yes, I had a great time!"

"yeah, me too."

"are you free this Friday?" I asked as I got the courage to do it

"yes"

"would you like to…" couldn't finish the question as she answered

"I would love to"

"good, then I'll pick you up at 7 ?"

"that would be great"

"good, see you on Friday, then"

"yeah, see you"

I arrived home and when I entered the house I was welcomed by the different questions that my sons and daughters asked, which I answered all making the girls squeal (????) in excitement and the boys pat my back and smile at me while nodding their heads. Friday arrived and I picked up April who was looking stunning in a blue dress and matching heels. We both were nervous but we had a great time once we calmed ourselves down. As I was taking her back her house and I was about to kiss her a vampire attacked us and injured badly April. I got really angry and finished with the vampire and run to her:

"April, everything would be ok, don't worry"

"Carlisle" she whispered without strength to do it

"don't worry, I'll treat your wounds and you….."

"don't let me go, please" she begged

"April" I started once I saw that her wounds were mortal" I …"

"Carlisle, please don't let me go" she cried in pain and in sadness" I love you, Carlisle. I didn't have enough time to expend time with you"

"April" I cried as well

" don't let me go, please" she cried even harder

"I wont" I said as I grazed my fangs against her skin and sunk them. I waited for her to win over the pain and the venom of my bite. I just stood there knelt near her body with my head in between my hands, when I felt someone touch me. I looked up and saw that April was smiling at me:

"April" I exclaimed and hugged her

"Carlisle, thank you so much for giving me more time to expend with you"

"eternity awaits us, my love" I said as I cupped her face in between my face

"eternity?" she smiled" not a bad idea, don't you think?"

"not a bad idea at all" I smiled and kissed her. I felt complete again, I was able to love again because of the angel that stood right in front of me. She is the reason why I keep on living with no regrets and without looking back at the past, only looking at the future with a smile in my face and my sweet angel vampire in my arms.


End file.
